What Mac is Thankful for!
by csincisfan01
Summary: Mac realizes what she is Thankful for on Thanksgiving.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jag or Harm & Mac, all I own are the dvd boxes sets, the jag trading cards, and autographed pics from David and Catherine...

A/N: Just a Thanksgiving fic, kind a fallows Harm's b-day surprise and A Jag Halloween...Thanks for reading and enjoy...

**0830 Zulu  
Harm and Mac's apartment  
North Of Union Station**

Harm and Mac were laying in each other's arms, under the warm covers of their bed. Neither one really; waiting to move. Harm rolled Mac onto her back and started nipping on her ear making his way slowly down her neck across to her throat. Down her throat to her chest stopping only to feast on her breasts slowly sucking on one while rubbing the other one gently.

"Oh...that feels so good, don't stop." Mac moaned...

Then Mac suddenly pushed Harm off of her, jumping out of bed and running towards the bathroom area. Harm was stunned for a min then realized that his wife had just run necked out of their bed into the bathroom. He pulled on his boxers real fast, grabbed his US Navy shirt up off the floor and headed for the bathroom.

He found Mac bent over the toilet, he grabbed a wash cloth and wet it then, he sat down next to her rubbing her back. She flushed the toilet and fell back against Harm's chest. He hand her the wet wash cloth he had brought over with him, and then the t-shirt. She ran the cloth over her face, and pulled the shirt over her head slipping it on.

"Hey sweetheart; are you feeling better now?" Harm asked rubbing her abdomen.

"I'm feeling better for now anyway, I just wish baby Rabb would be good.. I don't remember being this sick with little Harm.."

"You weren't really babe." Harm said as he pulled Mac onto his lap.

She rested her head on his shoulder; and placed her hand on his chest playing with his chest hair. They sat like this for a few minutes before Harm said that they should get up, and check on their son. Harm stood up helping Mac stand along with him. He picked up his wife and carried her back into their room and sat her, down on the bed telling her to rest while he went and checked on their son.

Harm walked down the stairs, and opened the door that lead to the nursery. Once inside he walked over to the crib and sure enough. Little Harm was standing up inside the crib babbling away to his daddy. Harm reached in and picked him up, patting his dipper to see if he needed to change him.

"Feels like you are nice dry there buddy, wanna go see mama?"

"Mama..wove..Mama.." little Harm was babbling to his daddy..

"So let's go see mama buddy, but we have to be very careful and not hurt mama's tummy (Harm rubbed his son's tummy to show him) Mama's tummy has an owie ok buddy."

"Iss mama owie." Little Harm babbled to his daddy.

"I think mama would like that buddy, you kiss her owie for her."

Harm carried little Harm out of the nursery and up the stairs to their bedroom. Mac was still sitting on the bed leaning back against the pillows; she smiled when she saw her two favorite guys enter. Harm sat little Harm down on the bed. Little Harm crawled across the bed to his mama and onto her lap.

"Iss..mama..owie.." Little Harm patted Mac's tummy….

"Oh! Thank you pumpkin, Mama loves her little man for wanting to make her owie better."

Harm came back in the bedroom (he had left after putting little Harm down on the bed) carrying, little Harm's sippy cup and a cup of hot tea for Mac.

"Here sweetheart this should help settle your stomach." Harm said as he handed Mac the tea. "And here you go buddy, remember be careful." Harm told his son as he handed him his sippy cup. Harm sat down on the bed beside his wife and son.

"We should get moving here in a little while; Mom said they are bringing the food over around 1300. But I know my mother, she will be early. She'll want to spend as much time as she can with her grandson, and Grandma Sarah will be the same way."

"Harm are we going to tell them about the new B-A-B-Y, we have not even told our son yet. All he knows is mama has an owie in her tummy."

"I think we should tell them, after all almost everyone at JAG knows, besides you remember how mad mom got when we kept little Harm a secret for as long as we did. I would rather land a tomcat in the middle of a snow storm, then deal with my mother when she's mad."

"I know she was mad at us Harm, but we had a very good reason then. When we found out I was pregnant we had just gotten married. And we didn't want people to think we got married cause of the baby."

"I know sweetheart but this time is different, still unplanned but different. But I don't care in the long run how we got our children or if they were planned or not, bottom line is they are here with us, our little boy and our new little girl."

"Ummm….Harm …honey…We don't know what the new baby is, unless you know something I don't."

"This little one is going to be our little girl, ever since you pulled me into that Helio in the Arizona desert, I have dreamed of a daughter just like you. Don't get me wrong, I love my little son with everything in me, and I would give my life to protect him and his mother. But I know in my heart that we are meant to have a little girl. And she's already here with us."

Mac couldn't help but tear up at her husband; here he was this larger than life fly-boy And let him talk about his kids or her and he turns into this whole different person, who would have ever thought that Harmon Rabb was such a softie. When she first met him she thought he was cocky and self-absorbed. But she would later find out that he is the most loyal person she would ever meet, and if he believed in you, he would stand by you no matter what. She had seen that first hand in the years that she has known him. And if he loves you he will protect you with, everything in him. Mac realized that Harm and her kids are what she is the most Thankful for not only on Thanksgiving but every day.


End file.
